Who I Really Am
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: Kimiok's been hiding some secret, and when her two older brothers come for a visit, it prompts a questions for the monks: Just who is Kimiko? Strange characters enter her life and the monks are shocked at how she is acting at them. What kind of secret will be revealed, and how will it affect the team?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! NOTHING! Not even elements that appear later, like new Shen gong wu, they belong to The-Clockwork-Crow on DA!**

* * *

Kimiko sighed as she removed her wig and ran her fingers through her hair. "We lost another shen gong wu…" she huffed, stuffing the wig into her over-the-shoulder-bag.

"To _Jack Spicer_ of ALL people…" Raimundo groaned.

"He has really sky rocketed his playing," Omi sighed.

"'Upped his game' little fella," Clay corrected.

"That too," Omi sighed.

"Kimiko, you have some visitors," Fung announced, leading them towards the tea room. They saw two men sitting at the table, both of them holding presents. On was wearing Chinese clothes, and had his hair in a ponytail. The other wore a dark blue kimono.

"Ah, Kimiko-chan, you are finally here," the one wearing the kimono smiled.

"About time, aru! We were getting impatient," the ponytailed man smiled.

"Kiku! Yao!" Kimiko smiled, rushing over to them. She happily wrapped her arms around the ponytailed man's neck and sat in his lap. "What did you bring me?" she asked happily.

"Kimiko, who are these people?" Raimundo questioned.

"My big brothers!" Kimiko answered.

"I am Wang Yao, pleasure to meet you, aru," the one wearing the Chinese outfit smiled.

"And I am Kiku Honda," the one in the kimono bowed his head.

"Kimi-chan! Please open my present first, aru," Yao begged.

"Sure," Kimiko nodded taking the red covered box. She gasped and took out the tiny kitten. "She's so cute!" The animal was a light gray with black stripes.

"Isn't she?" Yao laughed.

"How are we going to take care of a cat here?" Clay asked, sitting at the tea table.

"Don't care, Yao-nii-chan bought her for me!" Kimiko smiled, cuddling the gray kitten.

"Ivan helped me pick her out for you, aru," Yao smiled.

"Oh, is that so?" Kimiko smiled slyly.

"You've said too much," Kiku sighed.

"Don't give me that look!" Yao blushed.

"I'm not giving you a look," Kimiko smirked, turning her attention to the kitten, "I just find it strange that you asked _Ivan_ for help on picking out a cute present for me."

"Aiya! I _didn't_! That Russian wouldn't stop pestering me so I accepted his help so he would leave me alone!" Yao shouted at her. He took the kitten out of her hand and pushed her out of his lap.

"Hey-!" Kimiko protested.

"No! You don't get the kitty unless you take it back, aru," Yao threatened.

"Aren't you being a little harsh on her?" Kiku asked.

"Nope! She can have the kitty back when she takes it back," Yao declared adamantly

"Ah! No fair!" Kimiko pouted before sighing. "Fine, I take back any implications!"

"Implications of what?" Yao asked, glaring at her.

"Any implications that you and Ivan are in a romantic or sexual relationship," Kimiko huffed.

"You were thinking of _sexual_ things?" Yao shouted in shock.

"Kimiko, you know you shouldn't say such things in front of Omi," Fung scolded her.

"Sorry," she apologized before turning back to Yao. "Is it really _that_ much of a shock?" Kimiko shouted, standing up, "I'm related to Kiku, am I not?" she asked, pointing at him.

"Please don't drag me into this," Kiku sighed. "And what do _I_ have to do with _your_ perverseness?"

"You have porn in your library, which you allowed me to read, and not to mention, you raised me," Kimiko answered. "I like everything that you like! Remember what we used to do with Ms. Eliziveta every Saturday?"

"She does have a point, aru," Yao nodded. Kimiko took the opportunity to take the kitten back and giggle. "Hey!" Yao protested.

"What is going on?" Omi asked.

"Nothing," Kiku sighed "Just open my present and stop this conversation about whether or not Yao is gay for Ivan,"

"Which I'm _not_," Yao insisted.

"You so _are_," Kimiko smirked, sitting next to Kiku. Yao huffed and sat down angrily, glaring away from them. Kimiko smiled and handed the kitten to Kiku and took the white wrapped present.

"I'm still confused as to what's going on," Clay sighed.

"You're not alone," Raimundo sighed.

"Oh yay!" Kimiko smiled, jumping up and smiling.

"What is it?" Omi asked.

"Some hair dye, nail polish, make up and accessories!" Kimiko smiled.

"Crazy colors," Raimundo commented "But, you wear wigs."

"True, but she can add color to them by dying them a different color," Yao smiled, holding a stuffed Hello Kitty doll.

"Where'd you get that?" Raimundo asked.

"He's had it this whole time," Kiku and Kimiko answered. Kiku smiled and gently stroked the cat's head before giving her back to Kimiko.

"So, what are you going to name her?" Omi asked eagerly, staring at the kitten.

"Hmmm…." Kimiko thought before gasping "Hime! Doesn't it sound cute?"

"It does, aru," Yao clapped.

"Unfortunately I must get going," Kiku sighed, standing up.

"What? No!" Kimiko protested. "You can't leave now! You just got here!"

"I have to. I have training with Feliciano and Ludwig," Kiku sighed. "I'll see you some other time." He kissed her forehead before heading out.

"I have to get going as well, aru," Yao sighed, standing up.

"No way! I just saw you guys for the first time in years! You can't leave now!" Kimiko protested.

"I'm sorry, but that damn Arthur scheduled a meeting, aru. I'm surprised that I got him to push it back to now. But in order to make it on time I have to leave now, aru," Yao sighed.

"But Yao," Kimiko gasped, handing Hime to Omi, who happily accepted the kitten. "You've told them before, that your cultural arrogance makes you neither sorry nor regretful! You told that idiot Alfred that when you were, quote 'way late'! Why do you have to go?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to put work above everything else. I promise to make it up to you," Yao sighed, kissing the top of her head. Kimiko protested quietly as he walked out of the tea room.

"Are you going to be alright?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah…Sometimes I just wish they had normal jobs…" Kimiko sighed, taking her present from Kiku and leaving.

"The little lady sure seems down in the dumps," Clay commented.

"What I am wondering, is how did we never know she had any brothers?" Omi pondered, "She seems to love them very much, yet she has never talked about them at all."

"Maybe she just didn't want to talk about them because it would make her sad," Raimundo suggested. "I mean, I haven't heard from my family in a while, so talking about them would make me feel a little sad."

"I feel the same way," Clay nodded.

"But then why has she not mentioned them before?" Omi asked.

"Maybe she didn't want to talk about them," Raimundo shrugged.

"We should leave her be until she feels better," Fung suggested.

"Alright," the three monks nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mail call!" Dojo shouted, entering the training grounds. Raimundo and Clay immediately went to him. "I have a few letters for Raimundo."

"Sweetness! The family finally wrote back!" Raimundo cheered, taking the bundle of letters.

"Two letters for Clay," Dojo added.

"Thank you partner," the Texan nodded, accepting the envelopes.

"And a letter for Kimiko," Dojo sang.

"Really?" Kimiko gasped, rushing over to him and taking it. "Who would send me a letter?"

"The question is who wouldn't send you a letter. You're awesome," Raimundo smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Kimiko smiled. "I meant, I text and send emails. Who would send an old fashioned letter? Arthur, maybe, but I emailed him yesterday," she muttered, opening the letter.

"What's it say?" Omi asked.

"'Hey Kim', oh no…" Kimiko groaned "There's only one person who'd start a letter like that. 'I'm hosting a party on the fifth of June, for no reason than to hang out with everyone. I'd be super psyched if you came; you're totally the life of every party! Everyone can't wait to see you again, so please think about coming! Arthur even decided to help decorate! Let's turn him back into a punk rock kid! You can't say 'no' to the Hero! Your friend Alfred F. Jones. P.S. Mattie will be there!'."

"You got a party invite?" Rai asked in shock.

"Little lady, are you okay?" Clay asked. The three boys stared at the Japanese teen, who was frozen.

"Mattie's going to be there?" She asked in shock. Kimiko quickly took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Alfred! What type of party is this?"

"_Simple! It's a party! Wear whatever you want! Even Arthur agreed to not turn it into a gala or something,"_ Alfred laughed.

"How'd you know what I was going to ask?" Kimiko questioned.

"_You're predictable when it comes to Mattie, duh! Just think of it as a half rave and half college party! I gotta get going, my boss is about to yell at me, see ya,"_ Alfred said quickly, hanging up.

"Half rave half college party…I think I have something…" Kimiko muttered.

"Don't you have to get permission from Fung before you can go?" Dojo reminded her.

"Dang it!" Kimiko shouted, before storming into the temple.

* * *

"Please! I really want to see my friends again!" Kimiko begged.

"They can come here to visit if they really want to see you," Fung answered.

"But, I'd never be able to see them all at once like this! You have to let me go," she continued begging.

"Kimi really wants to go to this thing," Raimundo muttered.

"You can go, if you bring Raimundo, Omi, and Clay," Fung permitted.

"We get to go?" Omi asked happily.

"I don't know if Alfred and Arthur will allow that," Kimiko told him.

"Why don't you call him and see," Fung suggested.

"Damn, Arthur's going to be pissed," Kimiko grumbled, taking out her phone. She quickly dialed Alfred's number. She put it on speakerphone as proof.

"_Yo! What do you need this time? The exact outfit?"_ Alfred laughed.

"Shut up!" Kimiko shouted into the speaker. "Look, I can't go to the party unless Raimundo, Omi, and Clay tag along. Can they come as well?"

"_Well, the more the merrier I say! But as for Arthur…I don't know what he'll say…I mean, they're not one of us,"_ Alfred confessed.

"Well, can you ask him?" Kimiko urged.

"_What makes you think I'm close to Arthur?"_ Alfred asked almost angrily.

"_Alfred! Where are the bloody peaches! I can't find them!"_ A British voice rang out in the background.

"Red handed…" Kimiko smirked. "I knew you would be with your British lover."

"_Damn it…"_ Alfred growled. _"Hey Arthur! Can Kimi invite three of her friends? She can't come to the party without them!"_

"Please Arthur," Kimiko called.

"_What are their personalities and nationalities,"_ Arthur asked.

"Clay is from Texas, so he's a lovable cowboy. Raimundo is a harmless flirt from Brazil-!"

"I'm not 'harmless'! I'm a great flirt!" Raimundo shouted at her.

"And Omi was raised at the temple and is a bit sexist, but that's because he's sheltered."

"_Hold on," _Arthur told her. _"Alfred! Where is the flour?"_

"Are you cooking?" Kimiko asked in horror.

"_Yes and its punishment…horrible at…I can't say it in front of you…my ass…"_ Arthur grumbled.

"Can they come or not?" Kimiko huffed.

"_Fine, they can come,"_ Arthur huffed. _"Do you know what other fruit can go with peaches? At least in a pie?"_

"Mangos? They go good with peaches," Kimiko shrugged, hanging up the phone. "Alfred and Arthur both said yes!"

"Very well, you may start preparing," Fung nodded.

"YES!" Kimiko screamed in joy, rushing out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

"You three better behave yourselves!" Kimiko warned them. They were walking down a rather long driveway. At the end was a rather large estate that was oddly quiet.

"What could we possibly do to embarrass you?" Raimundo smirked.

"Just please behave," Kimiko groaned, "And keep an eye on Omi!"

"That's a given," Clay pointed out.

"What's with the outfit?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko was wearing her hair in a messy, side ponytail and had on an oversized sweater. You could see the bottom edge of her black skirt. She wore orange net leggings and heeled leather boots that went up to her knees.

"Do you really think Master Fung would have let me out of the temple had he seen what I was _really_ wearing?" She asked.

"She does have a point," Dojo nodded.

"Are you sure it is safe for Dojo to be out during the party?" Omi asked.

"Perfectly fine," Kimiko answered, approaching the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer it.

"Kimi!" A happy boy screamed, opening the door. He flung his arms around Kimiko and kissed her cheeks.

"Hey Feliciano!" Kimiko greeted, hugging him and kissing his cheeks as well,

"Come in, come in! The party can finally get started with you here!" Feliciano cheered, waving a white flag. His heavy Italian accent made his nationality pretty clear.

"Thanks, nice outfit," She complimented, stepping into the front room. Feliciano was wearing a white crew neck and a loose vest. He completed the look with form fitting jeans that were stuffed inside his military boots. The three monks took in his light brown hair and curl. Omi was wondering how he could see with his eyes closed.

"Grazie! But, what are you wearing?" Feliciano asked, tilting his head. Kimiko quickly grabbed her red jacket and pulled it off, revealing a tight black tank top that ended just below here breasts, with a bright pink vest. She also had on several colorful bead necklaces.

"Fung would have never let me out of the temple if he saw this," Kimiko explained, taking her hair out of the ponytail and placing the band on her wrist.

"Where's the party?" Raimundo asked.

"Just follow me!" Feliciano smiled, walking towards a grand hallway.

"So, why'd you answer the door?" Kimiko asked the Italian. "This is Alfred's house."

"Oh, I was going to the bathroom…and I got a little lost on the way back. I happened to be passing by a window when I saw that you were at the door, ringing the bell! So I rushed to answer the door! It's been so long!" Feliciano smiled.

"It has been," Kimiko nodded. "So, how's Ludwig," she asked slyly.

"He's good," Feliciano hesitated. "Still training hard, still German...he's the same as ever! Nothing's changed," the Italian sighed softly, his voice trailing off.

"I'm sorry Feli," Kimiok frowned.

"No, its okay," Feliciano smiled. "I'd rather have him in my life than have him avoiding me."

"The sooner that German admits he's gay, the better," Kimiko sighed.

"Oh no, I don't want to pressure him," Feliciano shrugged, "I'm happy with just being greeted the way I taught him, for now at least. Maybe something will happen at the party."

"Kimi," Raimundo whispered, grabbing her arm.

"Yeah?" Kimiko asked.

"You never told us any of them were gay," Raimundo pointed out.

"Oh everyone's gay, except for the girls, but all the guys are gay, or have some tension with another guy," Kimiko muttered, trying to sort it out. "The only straight man would have to be Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother, and my big brother Li as well. They're the only ones that are completely straight. No, Gilbert has that tension with Rodreich, so just my brother Li. But Li does have that thing with our little sister Mei-Mei"

"We're here!" Feliciano smiled, coming to the large double doors. Kimiko clapped her hands and opened the door with the Italian. There was a huge crowd, people were dancing, and chatting on the stage. As soon as the doors were open, loud music blasted at them.

"Kimiko!" A woman greeted, rushing up to her.

"Ms. Eliziveta!" Kimiko greeted, hugging the brunette. Eliziveta was wearing a loose shirt and had on skinny jeans that flared at the bottom.

"Oh, how is my wonderful hunting partner?" Eliziveta asked.

"Good," Kimiko nodded.

"I'm going to go find Kiku and Ludwig, bye-bye," Feliciano smiled.

"Bye sweetie," Eliziveta smiled.

"What do you mean hunting partner?" Omi asked. "Did you hunt animals?"

"Oh, what we hunted were _real _animals," Eliziveta chuckled.

"Look, you guys go mingle, don't make anyone think your gay, and don't drink too much," Kimiko warned them.

"Since when did you become responsible?" Eliziveta asked.

"Since never," Kimiko answered, pulling her away.

"Lili's over this way," Eliziveta told her.

"And…where's Mattie? Alfred said he would be here," Kimiko groaned.

"Don't worry, he's probably around here somewhere," Eliziveta smiled, approaching a young blonde girl, standing next to a taller blonde man.

"Hey Vash," Kimiko bowed.

"Kimiko, it's good to see you again," Vash bowed back. Lili smiled and bowed as well.

"May we kidnap Lili for the night?" Eliziveta asked.

"Please," Lili begged Vash.

"No alcohol," Vash sighed, waving them off.

"Oh! Thank you big brother!" Lili smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah yeah, just go have fun," Vash sighed, his cheeks flaring up.

"I love your dress," Kimiko gushed. Lili wore a simple dark pink dress that ended at her knees, and clung to her body. There were no sleeves and it was a turtleneck as well. Lili also wore tights over her legs and dress shoes with short heels. There was a dark pink ribbon in her hair, with a black heart on the ends.

"Thank you, I'm surprised Vash even let me wear this, it really clings to me," Lili commented.

"To the bar," Eliziveta smiled.

"But Vash said no alcohol," Lili protested quietly.

"Please, there's water at a bar, don't worry," Kimiko smiled.

* * *

"Damn, Kimiko left with that chick, and Clay and Omi wandered off…what am I supposed to do?" Raimundo muttered, leaning against a wall.

"Excuse me," Alfred asked, walking up to him, "You're Raimundo right? You came with Kim?"

"I came with her, yeah. But now it seems that we've separated, she went off with some woman named Eliziveta," Raimundo nodded.

"Ah, they must have gone to the bar, or searching for yaoi," Alfred laughed.

"What?" Raimundo gasped.

"It's just two gay guys, not sure how it started but I know Eli dragged Kim into it," Alfred laughed. "Anyway, what are you doing in the corner? It's a party! You have to dance!"

"I'm not in the mood, I don't know anyone, and there aren't many girls around here," Raimundo shrugged.

"I thought you were a party type of guy, aren't you from Brazil?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Raimundo asked.

"Alright, come here, I know something that'll cheer you up," Alfred sighed, taking Raimundo's hand and dragging him off. They walked up to three men, one was a blond Frenchman, the other was Spanish and was holding onto a tanned Italian teen, the third looked German and had silver hair with red eyes, there was a small yellow bird on his head. "Francis, Antonio, Gilbert," Alfred added "and Lovino,"

"Piss off you hamburger bastard," The Italian growled, drinking from a bottle of wine.

"Lovi! Don't be so mean!" Antonio laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Get off of me you bastard!" Lovino growled, trying to push him off. Francis laughed and poked Lovino in the back. "Ah! Francis!" Lovino shrieked, grabbing onto Antonio.

"What do you need, Al?" Gilbert asked, taking a sip of beer.

"Raimundo here has been left by Clay, Omi, and Kim. He knows no one, and there aren't enough girls here," Alfred smiled.

"Oui, I agree!" Francis nodded, tipping his head back and drinking some wine. "I've already drunkenly slept with every girl here, minus Lili, at least once."

"What's wrong with Lili?" Raimundo asked.

"You go near that girl and her big bro will grab his rifle and point it straight for your heart and then your vital regions," Gilbert answered.

"No one goes near Lili, only the girls. I'm surprised Vash even let Roderich close to her," Antonio commented.

"Vash was with her at the time you jackass," Lovino growled, drinking more wine.

"Anyway, can you please try to get him to loosen up?" Alfred asked, pushing Raimundo towards them. "This is an American party, everyone needs to have fun!"

"I bet monsieur Kirkland isn't," Francis snickered.

"I have a plan. By the end of tonight, Arthur will be having fun and we'll all be entertained!" Alfred smirked, walking away.

"So, you're living with Kimi now," Gilbert asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Not again," Antonio sighed.

"Gil, she dumped you, get over it, mon ami," Francis sighed.

"I just wanted to know how she was doing," Gilbert muttered. "She rarely ever texts or e-mails anymore. She doesn't even comment on my awesome blog," he pouted.

"She texts me every day," Lovino smirked.

"Really?" Raimundo asked.

"Yep, we chat for a few minutes before she has to go off with you guys and I have to deal with this jackass here," Lovino grumbled, pointing to Antonio.

"Lovi! You could be a little kinder to me. I am your boss after all," Antonio pouted, pulling Lovino's hair curl. Lovino's face turned red very quickly.

"CHIGI!" the Italian screamed, slamming his head back. Antonio groaned and held his nose, letting go of Lovino completely. "Forget it! I'm going to find my stupid brother! I don't care if he's with that potato loving bastard or not!" Lovino growled, storming away from them.

"You okay?" Raimundo asked.

"Fine," Antonio nodded, rubbing his nose. "So, why don't we start loosening you up, by having some wine?"

"Please, he needs a cold beer!" Gilbert smiled, holding out an unopened bottle.

"I'm not in the legal drinking age," Raimundo declined.

"Oh come on, zis is an American party, there are always people breaking ze law, you got to have somezing, wine, beer, virgin margarita," Francis muttered.

"No thank you," Raimundo shook his head,

"Boo, you are no fun," Francis pouted.

"Tell me, what did Kimi say to you before she left?" Antonio asked.

"Mingle, don't make anyone think I'm gay, and don't drink too much," Raimundo answered.

"See! She expects you to have at least one beer! And she also expects you to have a drunk kiss with a man, which everyone in here has had. Everyone has gotten drunk and kissed someone of the same gender," Antonio told him.

"Even Lili?" Raimundo asked skeptically.

"Lili didn't get drunk, but Kimiko did kiss her while she was drunk, si," Antonio nodded. "So, pick up the beer and take a drink!" Raimundo sighed and took the beer can and opened it, quickly taking a gulp.

"Ugh! That's disgusting," he groaned.

"You get used to ze taste," Francis shrugged.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dojo asked Omi.

"To find the buffet, there has to be one around here somewhere," Omi answered.

"Oh, you're so cute!" A girl squealed, picking Omi up. It was a Belgian woman with a green ribbon in her hair. She had on a white graphic tee and a pair of mini shorts.

"I am Omi, honorable Xiaolin Dragon of Water, you are?" Omi asked.

"Anri," the woman answered. "Are you looking for something?"

"The buffet," Dojo answered.

"Right, it's over here," Anri smiled, carrying Omi over to the table.

"You didn't even blink when I talked," Dojo gasped.

"Alfred has an alien friend, nothing surprises me anymore," Anri smiled, picking up a plate. "What do you want Omi?"

"Is there anything for vegetarians?" Omi asked.

"There's some fruit salad, oh, Feliciano and Lovino made some pasta salad, there's also some baked potatoes as well as chips," Anri answered.

"Pasta salad and a slice of that cake please…why is it pink?" Omi asked, staring at the desert.

"No one knows, Alfred made it," Anri answered, filling the plate with food. Dojo slithered off of Omi and grabbed a plate of his own.

"Did you make anything?" Omi asked.

"I made some ballekes, or meatballs," Anri answered.

"I would try some, if I were not a vegetarian," Omi smiled.

"Oh, you are so adorable," Anri giggled, hugging him close. She walked over to the stage and placed him on it, giving him his plate. She stood next to the stage, eating from her plate of food.

* * *

Clay looked around the dance floor, "Excuse me Miss Irunya," Clay nodded.

"Oh sure," Irunya nodded, adjusting the black headband in her platinum colored hair. She wore a tight black dress that hugged her body, much to her dismay. Clay walked away from her, towards a table that seemed to have a pair of legs sticking out from under it. "Is everything alright-Spicer!" Clay gasped, seeing the red head.

"Oh my, is he alright?" Irunya asked. Jack sat up, rubbing his head, and quickly got out from under the table.

"What are you doing here Spicer?" Clay growled.

"I followed you guys. I thought you were hunting shen gong wu, not going to a party. When I got here, I realized what was going on and decided to party too," Jack muttered. "I tried flirting with this pretty girl but she took out a knife and said that I wasn't her big brother and I passed out," he confessed.

"Hey Clay," Kimiko greeted, laughing. Lili was beside her giggling. Eliziveta was also with her, a camera now wrapped around her neck. "What is Jack doing here?"

"He followed you and tried to flirt with my little sister apparently," Irunya sighed.

"You flirted with Natalia?" Eliziveta gasped.

"That was a stupid move, I'm surprised you're still alive," Lili muttered.

"A word of advice, don't flirt with any of the girls here," Kimiko chuckled. "We're all either slightly crazy,"

"Or have protective big brothers," Lili nodded "with guns."

"Or protective little brothers, with a bloody pickax and faucet pipe," Irunya added.

"Or, we're with someone," Eliziveta informed him, showing off her wedding band.

"You're efforts are futile," Kimiko smirked.

"I wish I knew that before she pulled a knife out on me," Jack muttered.

"She must be chasing Ivan," Eliziveta suggested.

"Oh no…Ivan's going to be with Yao," Kimiko gasped.

"How do you know?" Clay asked.

"It's a party!" Kimiko answered, running off.

"Parties are the one time we put our relationships with everyone in the back of our mind and have fun. Yao accepts Ivan's advances at this time," Lili answered, running after Kimiko. Irunya, Eliziveta, Jack, and Clay followed them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Raimundo, your breath stinks," Omi grumbled, waving a hand over his nose.

"I know," Raimundo groaned.

"I think it's good, you've got party breath," Anri smiled.

"We did good, but he's beginning to have second thoughts," Francis sighed.

"May I have party breath?" Omi asked.

"Not until you're a teenager," Raimundo and Anri answered.

"You guys are no fun," Gilbert grumbled.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko gasped, running up to them.

"What's Spicer doing here?" Raimundo asked.

"That's not important right now," Kimiko huffed, "have you seen Yao?"

"No," Raimundo shook his head.

"BTT?" Kimiko asked, turning to the three boys.

"I love zat nickname," Francis smirked.

"I saw him and Ivan over by the stereos," Gilbert answered.

"What's going on?" Antonio asked.

"Natalia," Kimiko answered.

"Yao's gonna be dead," Anri gasped.

"Exactly, which is why I need to find my big brother or Natalia," Kimiko shouted, running towards the stereos.

* * *

"Yao!" Lili gasped, quickly approaching Ivan and Yao.

"Greetings Lili," Ivan nodded.

"Ni hao," Yao smiled.

"Yao, Natalia is searching for Ivan, you need to get away from him before she gets here," Lili told them.

"Yao there you are," Kimiko gasped, running up to the couple.

"Get away from my brother!" Natalia shouted, throwing a knife between Yao and Ivan.

"Aiya!" Yao shouted, jumping away from the Russian.

"Natalia!" Ivan squeaked. The music came to a stop as the Belarusian stormed towards Ivan and Yao. The crowd quickly stepped away from the three, including Kimiko and Lili.

"Step away from my big brother," Natalia growled, taking out another knife and ripping the one out of the stereo.

"Done and done," Yao nodded, slowly backing away from her.

"Natalia! Why don't we go out to the balcony?" Kimiko suggested.

"No! I've finally found my big brother!" Natalia rejected, taking Ivan's arm.

"Natalia, please let go of me," Ivan asked.

"No way! You've been avoiding me all month! I finally have you big brother, and I'm not letting you go! It is time for us to become one!" She shouted. "We are going to get married!"

"There's incest in this group?" Raimundo asked in shock.

"I said we were all crazy!" Kimiko defended.

"That was to me and Clay, not him," Jack reminded her.

"Could have sworn I mentioned it before the party!" Kimiko shouted. "Look, Natalia, can me, you, Ivan, and Yao, go into a separate room and sort this out?"

"Yeah, I'm willing to sort this all out," Yao nodded.

"Fine, but I'm not letting go of my big brother," Natalia growled. The four of them quickly left the room. Music started to play once again and everyone went into their own little groups, wondering what was going to happen.

"I hope nothing bad happens to Yao," Kiku sighed.

"Has this happened often?" Jack asked.

"Natalia is crazy. She wants to marry her big brother and become one with him," Ludwig sighed, running a hand through his blonde locks.

"Ivan likes Yao, and Yao is Kimiko's big brother, so this does happen a lot," Feliciano nodded. The group of four reentered the room and Natalia begrudgingly left Ivan's side.

"Natalia has agreed to leave Ivan alone for the night. But Ivan has to spend the next Saturday with her," Kimiko announced to them.

"Thank you, aru," Yao smiled, hugging Kimiko.

"You really are a great help," Ivan smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Ivan-kun!" Kimiko whined, patting down her hair, "Oh yeah!" She gasped, facing the two men "Have either of you seen Matthew?"

"I think I saw him by the buffet, but it could have been that idiot American, aru" Yao sighed.

"Any clue is good," Kimiko huffed, walking off.

"Good luck," Eliziveta giggled, waving her off.

"Wait, Kimiko," Raimundo huffed, following after her. Clay and Omi chase her down, before she turned around on the, glaring at them.

"Look! I've liked Mathew for a long time! I have not seen him and I plan to talk to him! So let me do that!" Kimiko shouted, turning back around. She rushed toward the buffet and smiled in relief when she saw the Canadian. "Hi Mathew," she greeted.

"Kimiko!" Mathew gasped in shock. "I've missed you. You're the only one that can tell me apart from Alfred," he smiled, hugging her.

"I've missed you too," Kimiko smiled, kissing his cheeks. "How have you and Kumajirou been?"

"We've been good," Mathew smiled. "How about you? Have the boys bothered you?"

"Omi and his sexist ways bother me a lot…but he's cute…so I don't hit him," Kimiko winked.

"And the American?" Mathew asked. "I can't remember much about what you've said…but he's from America so…"

"He's actually pretty sweet," Kimiko smiled. "He's from Texas so he believes in southern hospitality."

"And the other one?" Mathew asked.

"Raimundo is a huge flirt," Kimiko sighed. "He has a crush on me and it's so obvious. He doesn't get that I'm not interested in him…"

"That has to suck," Mathew nodded shyly. "How long are you going to stay here for?" Mathew asked.

"I don't know, depends on how long I'm needed," Kimiko shrugged. "Kiku doesn't really need me anymore…I'm just to show how different Japan can be. I don't really have a purpose except to show the crazy side of my country."

"That's not true," Mathew protested. "You're an amazing person. You're not crazy, you're just unique. Besides…I think Kiku might need you for cleanup…"

"Cleanup…what a blast…" Kimiko sighed. "I can't believe we had a tsunami…and I'm stuck in a temple at China…not being able to do anything to help."

"Well…at least you're safe, and you're keeping Mt. Fuji from erupting," Mathew reminded her.

"Yeah…I guess so," Kimiko sighed, taking a drink of punch. "It would be bad if Mt. Fuji suddenly erupted after everything my people have been through. So I guess the temple is helping." The two stood in silence, watching everyone around them.

"How are you enjoying the party?" Mathew asked.

"I'm definitely enjoying the party," Kimiko winked. "What about you?"

"It's good…" Mathew nodded meekly. "Carlos isn't here, so I don't have anyone to talk to."

"Well, you have me, don't you?" Kimiko smiled.

"But what about the other girls? Wouldn't you even rather hang out with Madeline than me?" Mathew asked.

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" Kimiko smiled.

"Yeah…I guess so," Mathew nodded. He glanced at the drink in her hand before smiling. "You know, I've seen you with alcohol every moment of this party. Yet, as soon as you're with me, you're drinking punch…"

"You must be a good influence on me," Kimiko smiled, finishing her drink. "I better go before you break me. Ms. Eliziveta won't like you very much," Kimiko giggled, giving him another hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mathew smiled, hugging her back. Kimiko nodded and walked away from the Canadian, smiling happily.


	5. Chapter 5

"You seem happy," Raimundo commented.

"Of course I am," the Japanese girl smiled. "I'm back in my element! I'm with all my friends, and I just talked to the guy of my dreams! I'm in total bliss!"

"Alright party people!" Alfred called into the mic. The party goers turned to the stage, looking at the American. "Are you guys having a great time tonight or what?" Everyone let out cheers, holding their drink in the air. "Alright, now, I have a special treat for you guys," he smiled "I have happened to get the best entertainment alcohol can get. After so long and so many parties, I have finally made one Arthur Kirkland so drunk, that he's willing to play some music!" The crowd let out a large applause.

"It's about time!" Someone screamed at him.

"Yeah I know, I'm getting tired of the gentleman side of him to," Alfred laughed. "All we need is someone to play drums, keyboards, and the rhythm guitar and we have got some live music. Maybe not British music, but awesome music nonetheless. Holy shit…I never even knew I knew that word," Alfred laughed. Everyone else laughed with him.

"I'll do the drums!" Yao offered, jumping up. He climbed up the stage, and gave the 'rock' symbol, causing everyone to cheer.

"Anyone else?" Alfred asked. Eliziveta jumped onto the stage.

"I'll take the keyboards," she smiled, earning a small applause.

"Alright, we just need a rhythm guitar, come on, someone has to take it," Alfred pleaded.

"Hey Clay, can't you play the guitar?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he'll want an acoustic guitarist," Clay told them.

"Fine," Kimiko sighed, quickly walking over to the BTT. She grabbed Gilbert's arm, turning him towards her.

"Yes?" Gilbert asked.

"You know how to play, so volunteer," Kimiko demanded.

"What's in it for me?" Gilbert asked, staring down at her.

"Arthur is an awesome singer, Alfred is an awesome guitarist, Yao is an awesome drummer, and Eliziveta is an awesome keyboardist," Kimiko answered. "If you don't join this awesome band for a one night performance, then you will never be awesome again." Gilbert's eyes widened and he ran over to the stage.

"The awesome Gilbert will do the rhythm guitar," he shouted.

"I never knew you could use the word 'awesome' so many times in one sentence," Jack muttered.

"Gilbert's about being awesome, you just need to know how to speak his language," Kimiko smirked. "After dating him for so many years, I should know how to get him to do what I want."

"Partners…where's Omi?" Clay asked.

"Good question. He should _not_ be listening to these types of songs," Kimiko muttered, looking around. "He shouldn't even be here…Why did Master Fung make us take him?"

"Maybe he's not as wise as we all thought he was," Raimundo suggested. Kimiko grabbed Antonio, taking him away from Lovino.

"Hey!" the Italian protested.

"Where's Omi?" Kimiko asked the Spaniard.

"Don't worry mi amiga, I saw Anri taking him to the other side of the mansion. She said that she was going to put him to sleep and put ear plugs in his ears just in case the doors open," Antonio answered.

"What do you mean, if the doors open?" Raimundo asked.

"This room is soundproof," Kimiko answered. "Alfred's parties never get busted unless he wants them to be."

"That's why he throws the best parties ever," Antonio smiled.

"Can I have him back," Lovino huffed, grasping Antonio's arm. Kimiko smiled and took out a small sleek camera.

"One picture and he's all yours," she answered. Lovino huffed and pulled the Spaniard's head down, kissing him. Kimiko smirked as she took the picture. "Thank you!" She giggled, walking away.

"You took a picture of those two guys making out," Jack stated "Why?"

"I like seeing two guys kiss," Kimiko shrugged, winking at them. "It's totally sexy."

"I think that Mathew character might get a kiss soon," Clay told her, pointing to the Canadian. Kimiko turned around and held up her camera, zooming in on Mathew and Francis. She took a picture of the flirting and put her camera away.

"I guess it was inevitable," Kimiko sighed, shrugging casually. "Francis will always be closer to Mathew than me."

"You're going to give up on him that quickly? That's not the Kimiko we know," Raimundo protested.

"What can I do?" Kimiko asked. "They have history together; I don't have anything with Mathew besides a few conversations here and there. I can always find someone else," she smiled. "I know over 100 guys, I'm sure I can find someone."

"You know over 100 guys?" Raimundo asked in shock.

"Yep," Kimiko nodded. "I'm sure I know one that's not gay."

"Hello everyone!" Arthur greeted, chuckling slightly. Kimiko turned around and cheered with everyone else. "Are you ready to rock?" Everyone in the ballroom cheered, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Sing it, Anglettere!" Francis shouted.

"Sing it!" The crowd chanted.

"Alright, well, here goes nothing," Arthur laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Man! What a fabulous party!" Kimiko sighed happily as they strolled through the temple. The group walked into the meditation room and sat down.

"How are you happy and cheery?" Raimundo groaned, rubbing his head.

"Because I'm used to hangovers. Been there, done that. So over the whole thing," Kimiko smirked.

"So, did you have a fun time young monks?" Fung asked, entering the meditation room.

"Oh! It was most delightful!" Omi cheered.

"He ended up going to bed about an hour into it," Kimiko informed him. "Anri gave him earplugs and put him on the opposite side of the mansion so he wouldn't hear anything."

"I see," Fung nodded.

"Why did your friend have to introduce me to those three?" Raimundo groaned, falling on his back. He hissed as his head hit the floor and rubbed it gently.

"Because you weren't having fun," Kimiko answered.

"I had a nice chat with a lady about farmin'," Clay told them.

"I can't believe Ivan actually let you talk to Irunya," Kimiko sighed. "He's very overprotective of his big sister."

"I think it had something to do with the fact that Ivan was following Yao around like a lost puppy," Raimundo groaned. A soft meow was heard and Kimiko gasped, picking up Hime.

"Oh! There you are, Hime-chan!" Kimiko giggled, rubbing her cheek against the soft fur. "I got something for ya." She took out a red ribbon with a golden bell. She tied it around Hime's neck and the cat mewed happily. Kimiko smiled and set her down, allowing her to play with the new bell on her neck.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Raimundo groaned as the bell went off.

"Not my fault you handle hangovers like a wimp," Kimiko smirked.

"So, there was alcohol," Fung sighed.

"Be honest, did you really expect there not to be any," Kimiko smirked.

"No," Fung sighed. "I would have thought you responsible enough to say 'no'."

"Sorry," Raimundo apologized. "It's all that Alfred's fault. He's the one that introduced me to Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis...I wouldn't have taken a drink if it wasn't for them."

"Ah, you were influenced by the Bad Friends Trio. No wonder you were hanging out with them all night," Kimiko giggled. "Though I must say that I love the results."

"You like the idea of our leading becoming hanged up?" Omi asked.

"'Hungover'," Kimiko corrected, messing with her phone. "And if it results in this, then yes." She smirked and handed the phone over to Raimundo.

"The hell!" the Brazillian blushed. Clay looked at the picture and whistled.

"Now ain't that somethin," he teased. Kimiko squealed and giggled.

"I expected you to have at least a drunk kiss with a guy, but a drunken make-out session?" The Japanese girl squealed once more. "That was the best thing ever!"

"You find _me_ with _Spicer_ hot?" Raimundo asked in disgust, deleting the photo. To his dismay another one came up, this one worse than the previous one.

"Hey!" Kimiko complained punching him. "And yes, yaoi is yaoi is yaoi. Who cares who it's with, as long as two guys are kissing, it's totally attractive. Two boys struggling between their friendship and attraction, it's the best thing ever!"

"It's me and _Jack Spicer! _How the hell did this happen?" Raimundo shouted, staring at the picture in utter horror.

"Ain't alcohol grand?" Kimiko giggled.

"I'm never touching alcohol again," Raimundo groaned, lying back down.

"Good luck with that," Kimiko giggled. "If you meet my ex-boyfriend, Gilbert, again, he'll have you drinking pretty fast. And it's just so you'll be able to put up with him." Kimiko took the phone from him and slid it into a pocket on the inside of her sash. "Trust me, I should know."

"If he was so annoying, why did you date him?" Raimundo asked.

"Because I truly was in love with him at the time," Kimiko answered. "But it was a one-sided thing. Gilbert is really stupid and shy about things like that. He wouldn't touch me, wouldn't kiss me. I finally broke it off after I saw him staring at Ms. Eliziveta's breasts."

"Wait, so the guy wouldn't look at you, but he looked at the woman you admired?" Clay asked.

"Well…" Kimiko trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. "I didn't admire her at the time. In fact…everyone…including Ms. Eliziveta…thought she was a guy."

"How could you mistake a weak female for a strong male?" Omi asked in shock.

"Hey! Ms. Eliziveta used to beat up her husband all the time! She wasn't weak! And she thought she was a guy most of her life. I said we were all crazy, didn't I?" Kimiko reminded them.

"How do you not know that you're a girl?" Omi asked.

"Yeah what about the…" Raimundo trailed off.

"She thought it would grow," Kimiko answered sheepishly. "I never claimed that any of us were smart when we were children."


	7. Chapter 7

Kimiko hummed happily as she twirled a cat toy over Hime. The kitten meowed and stood up, swatting at the mouse.

"What an adorable kitty!" Anri gasped as she entered the room.

"Anri!" Kimiko gasped.

"Anri, my friend!" Omi cheered.

"Hi, Omi," Anri giggled, walking over to Kimiko.

"What are you doing here?" Omi asked.

"I'm here to deliver this to Kimiko," Anri smiled, holding up an envelope. "All the photos you and Eli took with the cameras."

"Oh!" Kimiko gasped, jumping up. She reached for the photos, only to find them out of her reach. Anri smiled, and held them out of the Japanese girl's reach. "Anri! Please give them to me!" Kimiko pouted.

"No way!" Anri said with a smirk.

"Why not?" Kimiko shouted.

"Because, you've got some cute pictures of Lovino and Antonio!" Anri answered, opening the envelope and pulling out the first picture. "Look at Lovi! His face is as read as a tomato!" Anri gushed. "Don't my boys look so cute?"

"If you make copies of those pictures, I'll give you the originals," Kimiko bargained.

"Deal!" Anri smiled, taking out a few pictures. "I'll make copies of these when I get home and send them to you right away!"

"Thank you," Kimiko smiled, sitting down and sorting through the photos.

"Howdy, Miss Anri," Clay greeted as he and Raimundo entered the room.

"Hi Clay. Hello Raimundo," Anri smiled.

"Oh my god…" Kimiko muttered in shock.

"What?" Raimundo asked, sitting next to her.

"How can I not remember Arthur wearing that?" she whimpered. The Brit was passed out on the couch wearing a black apron and a necktie. He was on his stomach so they could see that he was wearing a g-string.

"That g-string has the American flag on it," Anri smirked.

"I KNEW IT!" Kimiko screamed. Raimundo flinched and covered his ears.

"Ow! Not so loud," he hissed. "My head is still pounding!"

"Sorry," Kimiko apologized. "But I knew it! Well, I knew he had underwear with the American flag on it, but not that. I thought it would have been boxers, like how Alfred had boxers with the British flag."

"How do you know that?" Omi asked, slightly curious.

"Gilbert pantsed him during a meeting," Anri and Kimiko answered.

"Of course, I never go to the meetings, but Ms. Eliziveta did send me a picture. And Arthur was in the background with a bright red face," Kimiko smirked.

"That was a fun meeting," Anri smiled. "Peter was there as well."

"Peter's such a cute kid," Kimiko smiled. "But, how'd he get into the building?"

"Who knows?" Anri muttered. "How does he get into Arthur's home?"

"Good point," Kimiko muttered.

"Who's Peter?" Omi asked.

"Arthur's younger brother," Anri answered.

"Well, it seems that the party was a lot of fun," Dojo smiled. "How did I miss this?"

"You were with the other animals, remember?" Kimiko asked. "After you ate, Francis found you and put you with Gilbird, Mr. Puffin, Tony, and the others."

"Oh yeah," Dojo nodded. "They weren't very fun so I must have fallen asleep."

"Ah! Kimiko, look at this one!" Anri gasped, holding out a picture of Eliziveta and Rodreich.

"Aw! Husband and wife, is there a cuter sight?" Kimiko giggled.

* * *

"Well, I have to go now," Anri smiled.

"It was nice seeing you again," Kimiko bowed. Anri smiled and bowed back.

"I'll send you the copies when I get back home," Anri smiled, waving good bye. "I'll also send some special Belgian Chocolates."

"Ah! Belgian Chocolates?" Kimiko gasped. "Alright!"

"Bye bye," Anri giggled.

"Anri, when will you be visiting again?" Omi asked politely.

"I don't know. We'll have to see when my schedule allows it," Anri sighed. "Oh, that reminds me." She took another envelope out of her bag. "Kim, your boss wanted me to give this to you."

"Eh? Even when I'm all the way out here, he still wants to give me work? But the paper work is Kiku-nii's job," Kimiko moaned, opening it and looking through the stapled papers. "Oh, this is just a check in. Well, I haven't been able to call him lately because of the shen gong wu and battles; this seems like a substitute for the call."

"Your boss?" Clay questioned.

"Yeah, back home I have a job. A job I couldn't quit even though I'm here in China. I guess you could say it was like a transfer," Kimiko shrugged, looking over the papers. "I normally call him every other week to check in. Tell him that I'm fine and what I've gotten done and he tells me the current affairs. Hmmm…seems like cleanup is going nicely, but there are still a few problems."

"Well, I gotta run!" Anri smiled, climbing into the taxi.

"Bye," Kimiko nodded, not even looking up from her papers. She walked into the temple, staring at them intensely.

"So, what are the papers about?" Raimundo asked, trying to look at them, but the text was in Japanese.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Kimiko answered, entering the library and closing the door behind her. "Let's see, seems like the businesses are doing well, and the citizens are going back to a life of normalcy, that's nice. But it seems like there's still a lot to be done, especially near the Fukushima Daiichi. So much to be done, but I can't be there to help." Kimiko sighed and set the papers down, staring out one of the large windows. "I miss Harajuku, and Akihibara, those were my kind of places. I wish I could go back for a visit. Oh well, I guess this is better, I get to travel the world, and it isn't for work. And I get a break from Im Yong Su, that's a bonus." Kimiko breathed deeply and sighed happily, leaning back in her chair. She closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of the sun.

"Shen Gong Wu alert!" Dojo shouted, bursting into the room. Kimiko hung her head back and groaned.

"I was just relaxing too," she muttered, before standing up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, let's see what it is this time," Kimiko sighed, taking the scroll out of her leather bag. She was wearing a black tube top and a red vest. She had on short denim shorts on, and her wig was short and choppy, with red bangs while the rest was black. The ribbon for her wedges went to below her knees. "The Wo-Ai-Ni-Pearl, when this wu is activated it changes a person into the opposite gender. The person will stay that way until the pearl is removed," the Japanese girl read.

"Why would Dashi make such a Shen gong wu?" Omi asked. "What man would want to be a weak girl?"

"You're lucky we're flying," Kimiko growled.

"What's up with the get-up this time?" Raimundo asked.

"I was running out of ideas, okay?" Kimiko huffed. "Plus, we're going to Italy, aren't we?"

"Yeah, Rome," Dojo answered. "Why?"

"Because, South Italy is Lovino Vargas territory! Especially Rome! That's his home. And tonight there's supposed to be some awesome street race! I've been dying to get a peek at those nice Italian cars!" Kimiko squealed. "Just to sit on that nice cool leather, hear that engine purr! Oh, I would love it! Imagine driving one around Tokyo!"

"I see, it's about the cars," Clay whistled. "I never pegged you for a car fanatic."

"I'm not, I just like the look and speed," Kimiko answered.

"We'll get to that later, first we need to find this shen-gong-wu," Dojo told her, landing in a field. The monks slid off and Kimiko held her arm out, allowing Dojo to slither onto her shoulders.

"I know, but still, the thought is awesome," Kimiko smiled. "So, where to first?"

"Oh, left, no, right! Maybe below…I can't tell!" Dojo groaned. "This rash is messing up my senses."

"What rash?" Kimiko asked.

"The one that's bugging me right now!" Dojo huffed, scratching his arms and head. "And I don't think it's a shen gong wu related rash." Kimiko quickly took Dojo off her shoulders and gave him to Clay.

"Sorry, but I _so_ don't want a rash," Kimiko apologized.

"No, I get it," Dojo groaned, coiling up and trying to scratch himself. "I think it might have been something I ate at the party!"

"How are we supposed to find a Shen gong wu with a defective searcher?" Raimundo asked.

"Look around, there isn't much else we can do," Omi answered. "Maybe it is hidden within the city."

"Well, then, allow me to call for some back up," Kimiko smirked, taking out her cell phone.

* * *

"Spain! Get the hell out of my kitchen!" Lovino shouted as his cell phone went off.

"But, Roma! I wanted to make you some pizza!" Antonio shouted back.

"…Make it quick!" Lovino huffed, taking out his phone. "Yeah, what do you want?"

* * *

"Ciao, Lovi!" Kimiko giggled.

"_Kimiko! What is it that you need, bella?"_ Lovino asked.

"Guess where I am right now," Kimiko smiled.

"_Please tell me. As unfortunate as it is, I cannot sense your beautiful presence,"_ Lovino replied charmingly.

"You're such a flirt!" Kimiko laughed. "I'm in Rome, care to give me a hand in finding something?" She asked cutely.

"_Of course. What do you need?"_ Lovino asked. _"I'll do anything for a lovely lady such as you."_

"A shen gong wu, we need it," Kimiko answered.

"_Don't you have a dragon to do find them?"_ Lovino asked.

"Dojo has a rash and its messing with his senses. He thinks he ate something weird at the party," Kimiko answered.

"_Antonio! I said you could make a pizza quickly! Add quietly to the list!"_ Lovino shouted to someone. _"Sorry, but Antonio refuses to leave me alone right now. That creep Francis, is busy with a meeting. And the dickhead albino is nowhere to be found. So, what does this thing look like?"_

"This is the hard part, it's a plain pearl on a string," Kimiko sighed. "It blends in easily with everything in the city. Without Dojo, we can't find it. Can you sense anything amiss in the city?"

"_Hold on, let me check," _There was silence for a moment or two before Lovino returned once more. _"Yeah, I seem to sense a strange sensation from some back road a little outside the city. Where are you now?"_

"In the northern part of Villa Ada," Kimiko answered.

"_Head towards the gates, I'll come and get you."_ With that Lovino hung up.

"Well, you heard the man, let's go," Kimiko told them.

"How are you sure we can trust him?" Omi asked. "Is he a magical person?"

"You could say that," Kimiko answered softly, beginning to walk. "Anyway, he's all we got right now. We have to trust him."

"Hate to say it, but the lady's right. We don't have much of a choice," Clay agreed, following after her. Raimundo and Omi sighed before following after them.

* * *

A silver Ferrari pulled up to the entrance and the group carefully piled in, seeing Antonio and Feliciano.

"Feli, what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked, carefully sitting next to him.

"I came to visit my big brother. When I showed up he was leaving to come and get you so I thought I would tag along!" Feliciano smiled.

"Alright, we have no time to lose," Lovino sighed, starting the car and driving off. "The back road that I sensed this disturbance on is going to host a street race tonight. We want to get there, find this pearl and leave."

"We don't want to attract too much attention, do we, Lovi?" Antonio smiled from the passenger seat.

"I will kick you out of this car right now if you don't shut up!" Lovino shouted.

"How fast can we get there?" Raimundo asked.

"You want to get there fast, do you…?" Lovino smirked before gripping the stick-shift. "We'll still get there around night time, but we should get there faster if I do this," Lovino shifted to a higher gear and floored the gas pedal, smiling like a maniac.

* * *

The male monks burst out of the car, breathing heavily.

"You drive like a crazy person," Raimundo panted.

"Fratello that was such a relaxing ride. I was worried when you were going pretty slow," Feliciano smiled.

"That was relaxing?" Raimundo shouted in anger.

"What, I got you here, didn't I?" Lovino asked with a large smirk on his face. He gestured to the large crowd of people. A few of them were staring at them in mockery.

"I don't want to be in another car for a while," Clay groaned. "My daddy's strongest bull doesn't buck as hard as that guy drives."

"Gather your stomach," Kimiko sighed, crouching next to them. "We have a pearl to find."

"Yeah, you're right, let's find it," Raimundo nodded, standing up.

* * *

"That's it!" Dojo gasped, pointing at a pearl around a girl's neck.

"Wow, that's a beautiful pearl," Kimiko gasped in awe.

"Are you sure?" Antonio asked.

"Positive! Especially since I'm this close to it! I just know that's the Wo-Ai-No Pearl!" Dojo nodded.

"How do we get it from her?" Omi asked.

"Let me try," Antonio suggested, handing Dojo, who had been in his hands, to Clay. The Spaniard walked over to the girl and flashed her a smile. The group watched from afar as he was quickly shot down and came back to the group, but he was still smiling. "She likes girls," he told them. The group turned to Kimiko who huffed and adjusted her vest.

"Never send a man to do a woman's job." The Japanese girl quickly put on some red lipstick and took a deep breath before strutting over to her.

"But, they are both girls, that is wrong," Omi muttered.

"You have so much to learn about this world," Feliciano smiled, picking him up.

"Ciao, sweetie," Kimiko greeted the girl. The young adult turned around, her blonde hair fanning around her. She had blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. Kimiko felt her cheeks heat up and she gave her a nervous smile.

"I love your outfit!" The girl complimented.

"Thank you, my big brother made it for me," Kimiko smiled. "I love your necklace, I've never seen any pearl like that." Kimiko placed a hand over the pearl, lightly tracing the girl's skin.

"Oh, thanks. I just found it in a shop one day. I thought it looked nice so I bought it," she smiled, her cheeks turning pink.

"Isn't that how all girls by things?" Kimiko laughed. The blonde laughed alongside her.

"Yeah, I guess so," she agreed. "So, are you here for the race?"

"No, I'm just here to look at the cars," Kimiko answered. "I love how sleek and stylish they look."

"I know, they look so cool, just imagine driving them down the open road," the blonde hummed.

"Without a worry in the world," Kimiko agreed, sighing wistfully. She looked at the pearl before sighing. "Look, I'm sorry to do this to you, but I need that pearl."

"Why?" the blonde asked.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you," Kimiko sighed.

"It turns boys into girls," the blonde answered.

"Yeah," Kimiko nodded.

"I know," she sighed. "I put it on, and all of a sudden I turned into this gorgeous blond girl. I never felt right in my male body, so this was the perfect thing for me. But why do you need it?"

"I collect artifacts like that. Objects with power," Kimiko answered. "And so do other people. Good and bad. Some have rather harmless abilities, like changing your gender. While others have horrible abilities. While you have that pearl, people are going to hunt you down."

"I see," the blonde sighed, placing a hand over the pearl. "I wish I didn't have to depart with it. But, if it's for the best, I'll do it." As the blonde was reaching behind her neck to take the pearl off, an explosion went off next to the cars, which caused a chain reaction and the cars exploded.

"Jackbots, find that Shen Gong Wu!" Jack shouted.

"Oh my," the blonde gasped.

"See, what did I tell you?" Kimiko growled, glaring at Jack. As the crowd left in terror Kimiko and the girl were pushed away from each other. Soon, they were the only ones left. Jack spotted the necklace around her, and smirked.

"Jackbots, attack her!" The machines charged at the blonde who quickly took off her necklace and threw it away.

"Feli! You're closer! Grab it!" Kimiko shouted, hurling a fireball at one of the bots. Raimundo slashed a few with air, making them explode. Omi flung water at them, turning the water into shards of ice halfway there. The younger Italian looked around for the pearl before making a run for it.

"Please don't shoot me!" he screamed as he ran for the pearl.

"Of all times to be a fucking wimp, you have to choose now?" Lovino yelled angrily. Feliciano grabbed the pearl and held it up in triumph.

"I got it Kimi!" He cheered. He gasped as he felt the string get tugged on.

"Hand it over, now," Jack growled, pulling on the string.

"No! It belongs to Kimi and her friends," Feliciano gulped nervously.

"Jack! Feliciano challenges you to a Xialoin Showdown! The game is a street race! First one to make it to the finish line wins!" Kimiko shouted, disposing of the last Jackbot.

"You can't challenge me for him!" Jack shouted. "Can she?"

"Hmmm…" Dojo hummed, looking through the guide book.

"Well, what's it say?" Antonio asked.

"It says, if the person holding onto the Wu has no idea what's going on, then someone else can issue the challenge for them. However, once the challenge starts, the person who originally proposed it, will take the place of the clueless one," Dojo answered. "It's like a long-distance declaration."

"Damn it! Challenge him you idiot!" Lovino shouted.

"I ch-challenge you to what Kimi said!" Feliciano stammered weakly.

"Piece of cake!" Jack smirked. "What do you wager?"

"Feli wagers the Star Hanabi!" Kimiko answered, tossing the yellow star at him. Feliciano clumsily caught it with one hand.

"Fine, your star of Hanabi versus my Monkey Staff! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

The street rose into the air, with empty space between the two sides. The road elongated and began twisting and turning, even throwing in a few loops. At the end was the pearl. Feliciano and Jack were placed inside two sleek yet stylish cars, and they were both in a racing suit. Feli's was blue and resembled his military uniform, and Jack's was black with yellow swirls on it.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" Jack shouted, revving up the engine and taking off. Feliciano squeaked and shrank back into his seat.

"You can do it, Feli!" Antonio cheered.

"Well, if this guy doesn't get going, we'll lose to Jack Spicer," Raimundo sighed.

"Well, it isn't that important of a Wu," Clay muttered.

"Come on you fucking idiot! Drive already!" Lovino shouted.

"I can't! The course it too scary!" Feliciano cried, trying to get out of the car.

"Feliciano Vargas!" Kimiko shouted. "If you win this race then I will hand make ten servings of pasta and hand bake two pizzas! I'll even get Kiku to ditch your next training session so it's just you and Ludwig! And give you a picture of Ludwig, asleep, half-naked and cuddling with a stuffed bunny!" That last one seemed to do the trick. Feliciano opened his amber eyes and narrowed them, revving up the car.

"No one is keeping me from my pasta, pizza, or my LUDWIG!" he screamed. Tires screeched against the road and the car took off, faster than they could keep track of it.

"Watch out!" Clay shouted as a turned came up. Even with such speed Italy managed to skillfully avoid falling off the road.

"Is he a pro or something?" the man-turned-woman asked. They looked him over, still seeing him wearing a short miniskirt, and a tight tank top. His hair was the same length as well.

"Weren't you a guy?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a cross-dresser," he chuckled, before turning back to the race.

"I can't believe you bribed him using that potato bastard!" Lovino growled as his brother's racer gained more and more speed.

"Look at him go, I didn't know that would motivate him this much," Kimiko muttered.

"Come to think of it, I didn't even know any type of car could go this fast," Lovino agreed.

"That's the power of love," Antonio sighed.

"Don't you ever say that again," Lovino growled, glaring at him. "Go Veneziano!"

"You can do it, Feli!" Kimiko cheered.

"Go Ita!" Antonio joined.

"Go Feliciano!" Raimundo shouted.

"You can do it partner!" Clay cheered.

"Win my friend!" Omi yelled.

* * *

"I did it!" Feliciano cheered, running up to his friends.

"Way to go partner," Clay complimented, tipping his hat.

"Not bad," Lovino nodded.

"Thank you, Fratello," Feliciano smiled, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," Lovino huffed, crossing his arms.

"Feli-chan! Come back to the temple with us and I'll make your reward," Kimiko smiled.

"Thank you," Feliciano smiled.

"Hey, you okay with this?" Raimundo asked the boy.

"Yeah, I think from now on, if I really want to be a girl, I should just dress like one," he answered. "With that pearl I even got girl problems. I'll tell you, that time-of-the-month thing felt really weird."

"You get used to it," Kimiko smiled. "Thanks for handing over the pearl."

"It was no problem. I guess I should return to the life I was given. Having that really made me realize that I didn't feel trapped in my male body; I was just trapped in the expectations. I think I'll go back to being a guy happily. But, I'm grateful to have had an experience like this," he told them.

"You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?" Omi asked.

"No way. As if they would believe me anyway," he laughed.

"We should leave," Raimundo told them, pointing at the cop cars that were slowly approaching the scene, sirens wailing.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Lovino sighed. "Just come with us, you freak." He sighed, leading the blonde to his car.

"I'll call you later, Lovi!" Kimiko smiled as Dojo supersized.

"Counting on it _bella_," Lovino smirked, climbing into his car. Dojo took off as the cops came and walked up to Lovino's car. The boys watched in awe as the cop saluted him and let him drive off.

"Why would they just let him go like that? Isn't he a suspect?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, well, Lovino and Antonio are all higher up than they are," Kimiko shrugged.

"So they have diplomatic immunity?" Clay asked.

"I have it too!" Feliciano smiled.

"Which is the only reason why you can get away with being such a wimp," Kimiko giggled, pinching his cheeks.

"Kimi," Feliciano giggled. "Hey, is it alright if I help you make the pasta?"

"Sure, be my guest," Kimiko smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh wow, that smells really good," Raimundo sighed from the kitchen table.

"Of course it does," Feliciano smiled. "Pasta is always good!"

"And the pizzas are finally in the oven," Kimiko smiled, closing the oven door. "Feli, I can get that picture for you right now, before we forget, if you want."

"Oh, grazie," Feliciano smiled, stirring the sauce. He took a spoon and scooped up some of the sauce, trying it. "Not quite done yet," he hummed, looking through the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?" Clay asked.

"Garlic powder. For some reason, the taste is weaker than normal," Feliciano frowned.

"It's because that stove's never worked that hard before," Raimundo smirked. The stove currently had three burners on, one for the noodles, one for the sauce, and the third for Feli's secret part of the sauce that had to be cooked separately.

"Indeed, it normally only has one burner on," Omi agreed, opening one of the lower cabinets and pulling out the spice.

"Grazie," Feliciano smiled. He poured about half the bottle in and stirred it.

"That's a lot of garlic powder," Raimundo observed.

"Needs, basil, and oregano," Feliciano muttered to himself, grabbing the spices and shaking them in. He turned to the secret part of the sauce, tasting it. "That's perfect, and I wonder how the noodles are doing." The Italian continued to mutter to himself, checking over the food.

"Feller sure is concentrated on this," Clay muttered.

"I got it~!" Kimiko shouted, entering the kitchen. "As promised, a half-naked Ludwig, asleep, cuddling a stuffed rabbit."

"Grazie!" Feliciano smiled, taking the picture and looking it over. "How did you manage to get this anyway?"

"Gilbert took it for me back when we were still dating," Kimiko smirked. "I gave him my rabbit to put with Ludwig. And he took it. I was going to use it for blackmail but never found a suitable opportunity. And since you won the race and got us three shen gong wu, you can have it free of charge!" The Japanese girl winked.

"Thank you," Feliciano smiled.

"Weren't already going to give it to him?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, but normally she charges for photos this rare," Feliciano explained. "And Mr. Uber-bad-Ludwig cuddling with a stuffed bunny, that's extremely rare! Isn't he cute?"

"I'm not going to answer," Raimundo groaned. "Kimiko still won't let go of the party."

"Oh, you mean the drunken make out with Jack?" Feliciano asked.

"Yep," Kimiko smiled. A timer went off and the Japanese girl smiled, opening the oven and taking the pizzas out. "Pizzas are done!"

"All that's left is the pasta," Feliciano sighed. "But the sauce doesn't seem right. I can't figure it out."

"Can I taste?" Kimiko asked. Feliciano dipped the spoon in the large pot and let her have a taste. "Hmmm….have you tried adding some pepper?"

"Yes, five different kinds," Feli sighed.

"Maybe you could try some Onions," Kimiko added.

"Right," Feli nodded. The Italian grabbed the onions and began chopping them up finely, while Kimiko cut the pizzas. "Perfecto!" The Italian cheered. Moments later the food was placed on the table, with garlic bread.

"I haven't had pasta in so long," Kimiko giggled.

"And that pizza looks delicious," Raimundo agreed.

"This spread makes my mouth water," Clay whistled.

"Yes, my mouth is wet as well," Omi agreed, taking a slice of pizza.

"Time to dig in!" Feliciano cheered. The teens eagerly grabbed what they want, eating the delicious Italian food.

* * *

"Five stars man!" Raimundo smiled. Feliciano and Kimiko were washing the dishes with Clay.

"Grazie, Raimundo," Feliciano nodded. "Unfortunately, I must get going. If I don't go to Germany quickly, I will miss training."

"Are you sure you gotta bolt so soon?" Clay asked.

"I cannot be late," Feliciano sighed. "If I am, who knows how many laps Ludwig will make me run."

"I'll call Kiku and tell him to try and cancel," Kimiko smiled. "That way it'll be just the two of you. Try to impress him. Don't run away like you normally do."

"Grazie, bella," Feliciano smiled, giving her a hug. "I'll try. But you know us Italians, we're natural runners. Do you want a white flag?" He asked, taking out a small flag.

"Sure, I can sew a red circle on it," Kimiko smiled, taking the flag. "Have a fun time training!"

"You too!" Feliciano cheered as he left the temple.

"Well, you seem happy little lady," Clay smiled.

"Of course I am," Kimiko smiled. "I've seen my friends more times in this one week, than I have these past few years. I've missed them terribly."

"Well, it's great that you can see them, but because of them we've gotten a little behind in our training," Raimundo informed her. "We have to practice before Chase decides to attack or something."

"Yeah, you're right," Kimiko sighed. "I just wish I could see my friends more often. I've missed them."

"Maybe you shall see more of them soon," Omi smiled.

"Yeah, I hope so," Kimiko smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

"Heads up kiddies!" Dojo shouted, slithering over to them. "A new Wu's been activated."

"What is it?" Omi asked.

"The Yue Eg," Dojo answered. "It can only be activated when two people hold it at the same time. It has the power to give 'new life'. Other than that, nothing else is known about it."

"Didn't Dashi create this thing?" Kimiko huffed.

"Yeah, but even he made some that were a little vague to himself," Dojo answered.

"So, where do we find it?" Clay asked.

"In London," Dojo answered. "Dashi thought this one would be really bad to fall into evil hands, given the unknown facts about it. He left it to a man named Arthur Kirkland."

"Like, Kimiko's friend?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh! Arthur's actually named for his ancestor!" Kimiko told them quickly. "The first Arthur was very talented with magic and was also a pirate! Anyway, he searched the world for treasures but when he met Dashi he fell back into his magical ways and gave up the pirate life. Dashi must have given him the Yue Egg for safekeeping! That means my Arthur must know where it is!"

"Makes sense, I mean, that is the sort of thing you'd pass down the family," Raimundo nodded.

"Well then, let's go pick up an egg," Clay nodded.

"Unfortunately, I'm still being affected by the rash," Dojo groaned. "And it gets worse when I grow. You'll have to take the silver manta ray."

"It is no small yell," Omi assured him.

"'Big whoop'," Raimundo corrected.

"That too!" Omi smiled. "Isn't this great, Kimiko? You get to see another one of your friends!"

"Yeah, fabulous," Kimiko laughed nervously, putting on a fake smile.

* * *

Kimiko knocked on the door of Arthur's large manor. After a few minutes, there was no answer.

"You'd think that with a house this big he'd have a housemaid or something," Raimundo muttered.

"No, Arthur prefers to be by himself," Kimiko answered. "Maybe he's gone out for some shopping."

"What are those?" Omi asked, pointing at something at the edge of the house.

"Partner, there isn't anything there," Clay told him.

"Oh, but there are! Small flying humans!" Omi laughed, chasing after them. "Come back my flying friends!" Omi shouted. He heard his friends calling for him but his mind was wrapped around these tiny winged humans. "Where are you going?" The fairies seemed to fly faster. They disappeared over a wooden gate and Omi easily jumped over it, entering a flower garden filled with leafy trees and colorful flora. "What is this?"

"It's my garden," A British voice answered. Omi turned around and saw a young man with blond hair and bushy eyebrows. He had on a white button shirt and plain jeans. A watering can was in his hand. "What are you doing here, young one?" He asked, setting the can on a white table. He picked Omi up and smiled. Omi suddenly felt safe, as if he was being welcomed home by a parent.

"I do apologize for trespassing; I was following these wondrous creatures! They looked like people, but were tiny and had wings!" Omi exclaimed happily.

"That would be my fairy friends. They are a bit shy at times. But they mean no harm," he laughed.

"Omi!" A voice shouted.

"Oh! My friends! I forgot I came here with them!" Omi gasped.

"Well then, let's go greet them," the man smiled strolling to the garden gates. "Oh, Kimiko…" he whispered, seeing the Japanese girl.

"Arthur!" Kimiko gasped. "Thank goodness, for a moment I thought you had stepped out." Arthur smiled and opened the back gate allowing them in. Kimiko smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his side. "I missed you at the party."

"Yeah, sorry about that, love," Arthur smiled, stroking her hair. "Come, how about some tea."

"I mean, I saw you, but were drunk and singing on stage," Kimiko smirked.

"I still can't believe that bloody git got me drunk enough to fall back into my punk phase," Arthur sighed.

"It was fun!" Kimiko giggled. "You started with 'American Idiot'."

"Good to know I still had _some_ common sense," Arthur sighed, placing Omi in one of the patio seats. "I'll be right back with tea and crumpets." The group looked around the garden, taking in all the flora.

"Arthur is a very kind man," Omi smiled.

"Yeah, he is," Kimiko agreed. The brit came back out, holding a tray of tea. On the tray was a plate with something black and burned.

"So, what is it that you need?" He asked, sitting down in one of the patio seats. "I doubt you would come all the way out here to London for a simple chat. Especially with your friends. You've always preferred to talk to me alone, even if I was visiting Kiku."

"A new Shen Gong Wu has been activated," Kimiko explained.

"I see, so you were stopping by after collecting it?" Arthur guessed, sipping on his tea.

"No, we have reason to believe that Dashi left it with your ancestor, who also happens to share your name," Dojo explained, slithering onto the table.

"What…?" Arthur muttered, glancing at Kimiko.

"A-Ah Sorry! Raimundo noticed when Dojo said it was given to a man named Arthur Kirkland. He thought of you. I made up a story to where no one would suspect anything," Kimiko stuttered in Japanese. The monks looked at her in confusion before turning to look at Arthur who was calmly sipping his tea.

"I see," he sighed back in the same language. "Some things just can't be helped. Well, what does this thing look like? Or maybe a name is all I need."

"It's called the Yue Egg," Omi informed him. "It is a golden egg with silver wings."

"…Hmmm…let's see…" Arthur trailed off, before recognition flashed through his eyes. "Ah yes, I know what you're talking about. Come, I'll guide you to it." They group stood up and made their way through Arthur's house.

"Hey, why'd you hug him like that? I thought he was gay," Raimundo asked Kimiko quietly.

"Arthur's always treated me with kindness, no matter what. He has that fatherly feel to him," Kimiko blushed. "Plus, he's friends with my big brothers Yao and Kiku, so I spent a lot of time around him. He's grown on me and acts like my brother. If I can't turn to one of them, I can always go to Arthur."

"That would explain it," Omi hummed.

"Explain what?" Clay asked.

"When I saw him, I felt calm, and safe, even thought I didn't know where I was," Omi explained.

"Yeah, Arthur just has that way about him," Kimiko giggled. "He's an excellent father."

"So, he has kids?" Clay asked.

"No, he raised Alfred," Kimiko answered. The three boys froze, letting the information sink in.

"Something wrong?" Arthur asked, noticing that they had stopped.

"You raised Alfred?" Raimundo asked in shock.

"Ah, yeah," Arthur laughed. "I even raised Kimiko's older brother, Li for quiet sometime. He was even worse than Alfred."

"So…how old are you?" Raimundo asked.

"A gentleman would never reveal such a fact," Arthur scoffed as he took a set of keys out and unlocked a door. "This way."

"Kimiko, what exactly are you hiding from us?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm not hiding anything," Kimiko insisted. "Big deal, so Arthur's a bit older than Alfred, it's not the end of the world. It's still better than a 78 year old man with a 16 year old girl!" she laughed nervously as the descended a flight of stairs. She sped up and stayed next to Arthur, linking their arms together. "I may have made another mistake,"

"Yes, I noticed," Arthur sighed in Japanese. "You should be more careful. If you say anything else, it might reveal the truth to them."

"But, would that really be such a bad thing?" Kimiko asked. The group stepped off the stairs and started down the basement hallway.

"Kimiko, think about this," Arthur groaned. "Omi already turned evil once, hell Raimundo did it twice! Do you really want that kind of knowledge in the hands of evil?"

"No, I suppose your right," Kimiko sighed.

"Of course I am," Arthur nodded, switching back into English and they finally approached a door. He unlocked it as well, leading them into a darkly lit room with torches lining the walls. Arthur froze when he saw that the room was trashed and that some of his things were even on fire. The fire was small and dwindling, so there was no danger, but the room was also filled with smoke.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi quickly shouted, putting out the flames.

"What the bloody hell has happened in here?" Arthur shouted, rushing to his things.

"Do you think Chase could have gotten here before us?" Raimundo asked.

"No! There is no bloody way anybody could sneak into my house!" Arthur growled, slamming a box down. "Not without me knowing!"

"Unless…" Clay gasped. "Chase has the Wushan Geyser!"

"Arthur, you could have seen him, but he must have wiped your memory!" Kimiko gasped.

"Blasted!" Arthur growled. "I thought it was strange that I woke up on the couch but I thought it was the fairies that put me there! And then I saw that I woke up late, breakfast had already been made. There were a bunch of things that should have made me suspicious but didn't! Bloody hell, I really must be getting old if I didn't question that."

"Then we must assume that Chase Young has the Yue Egg," Omi sighed.

"This is not good," Arthur growled.

"Why not?" Kimiko asked. "I mean, yeah, it's not good that he has it, but how can he use it? I doubt he'll use it with Wuya."

"Kimiko, just promise me that you won't touch it at the same time he is," Arthur growled, grabbing her shoulders.

"Why, what'll happen?" Raimundo asked. Arthur glanced at him before looking back at Kimiko, narrowing his eyes.

"Just promise me you won't," Arthur ordered.

"Yeah, I promise," Kimiko agreed.

"Good girl," Arthur smiled, hugging her.

"Great, the snakes have the Yue Egg. What in tarnation are we supposed to do now?" Clay asked.

"I'm sorry," Arthur sighed, pulling away from Kimiko, but resting his hands on her shoulders. "But this is no longer your fight. You have no business with this particular wu any longer."

"Why not?" Raimundo growled.

"It is our job and destiny to collect the Shen Gong wu and protect them and the world," Omi said fiercely.

"Would you kill Kimiko in order to protect the world?" Arthur shouted. Kimiko's eyes widened in shock as realization sunk in. She bowed her head, her hair covering her face.

"Why would we do that?" Clay asked.

"We'd never hurt her! If she turned evil then we'd just bring her back!" Raimundo shouted.

"Because, if Chase has the thing, we have to assume…" Arthur hissed, tightening his hold on Kimiko's shoulders.

"We have to assume he'd go after us and try and trick us into holding the Yue Egg with him," Kimiko whispered. "And then…" The Japanese girl let out a choked sob, and fell into Arthur's arms, sobbing.

"What the hell do you know that we don't?" Raimundo shouted.

"The Yue Egg creates new life!" Arthur shouted.

"We know that," Dojo told him. "That's about the only thing we know about this wu."

"Well then, it's time to let you in on a little secret," Arthur sighed. "All will be explained soon, just wait a little longer." He pulled Kimiko away and wiped her tears. "Love, can you please call your family for me? All of them. I'll handle the rest."

"Yes," Kimiko nodded. She took out her cell phone and shakily dialed a number.

"Please, just wait a while longer," Arthur asked, taking out his own phone. "We need to gather everyone in order to fully explain things."

"How long will that take?' Raimundo asked, crossing his arms.

"At least a few hours. Night time at the latest," Arthur answered, placing his phone to his ear. "Everyone lives in a different country so they need to get here first. Hey, Alfred, yeah, I need you to get to London now. There's an emergency meeting. Top priority."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, everyone's here, start talking," Raimundo demanded.

"Not everyone," Kimiko sighed. "Where's Matthew?"

"…who?" Arthur asked.

"Damnit Arthur! You helped raise him! He's Alfred's brother!" Kimiko shouted. "You really expect me to believe that you can see fairies and unicorns, but you can't see Mattie!?"

"Hehe…well…" Arthur trailed off nervously, looking away from the angry Japanese girl.

"Sorry I'm late!" Matthew panted, bursting into the large conference room. "My plane got delayed. There was trouble with the engine so I had to book another flight."

"It's alright, as long as you're here," Arthur assured him. Matthew nodded and took a seat next to Alfred.

"Alright, is that everyone?" Kimiko asked.

"We're all accounted for," Ludwig nodded. "So, what is this about?"

"Very well, I guess I shall start this meeting," Arthur nodded, clearing his throat. "As you all know, Kimiko has been in China, rather than Japan, for the past two years. She has been collecting items know as Shen-Gong-Wu."

"I remember those, aru," Yao gasped. "A few of them were quiet silly. I believe Dashi was running out of ideas for them."

"You knew Grand Master Dashi?" Omi gasped.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be explained," Kimiko assured them.

"Anyway, recently, a Wu has activated," Arthur told them. "This is not cause for alarm, but the powers of it, and who now has them, that is."

"So, who has this fucking thing?" Lovino asked.

"Yeah, and what is it?" Antonio added.

"It's…the Yue Egg," Arthur answered loudly. The room fell silent and the people stared at him in shock. "So you do remember."

"Ummm….excuse me…" Lili gulped nervously, raising her hand.

"Yes, Lili?" Arthur nodded. The petite girl stood up.

"What is the Yue Egg?" She asked.

"That's right," Vash hummed, looking up at his little sister. "You weren't really involved. I don't think any of the younger ones were."

"Yeah, I wasn't!" A young British boy in a sailor suit nodded.

"That's because you're not one of us, Peter!" Arthur shouted angrily, glaring at him.

"The Yue Egg was a powerful Shen-Gong-Wu, aru," Yao announced. "It was the cause of World War 2. Or at least, why it was so brutal."

"I thought this thing gave new life, how could it cause a war?" Clay asked.

"It's true the thing does create new life, but for us," Kiku trailed off.

"I was tricked into touching it," Yao informed them, standing up. "At the same time, Chase Young was holding it."

"And guess who has it now," Raimundo told them.

"Aiyaa!" Yao groaned, sitting back down and burying his face.

"Dude, we were almost killed because of him and that thing! Why didn't you destroy it?" Alfred shouted.

"I tried!" Arthur shouted back. "I tried everything short of dropping it in a bloody volcano and using dynamite at the same time! The damn thing just wouldn't break!"

"Please tell us what you are talking about," Omi pleaded, tugging on Arthur's pants.

"Kids, look around this room!" Ludwig shouted. "What do you see?"

"A bunch of people," Raimundo shrugged.

"Are ya wantin' us to point out the fact that every one of you seem to be from a different country?" Clay asked, noticing the way each of them talked with a different accent.

"Take a wild guess at who we are," Ludwig asked.

"I don't know, representatives?" Raimundo shrugged.

"You're close," Francis winked.

"We aren't representatives of countries," Gilbert laughed, jumping onto the large table. "We _ARE_ countries! Every single one of us!" He held is arms out, gesturing to everyone.

"What do you mean?" Omi asked.

"You are standing in the world conference room," Kimiko announced. "Named that, because this is literally where all the countries of the world come to meet. At least, this is the London Branch. I am the personification of Harajuku, a city in Japan. And Kiku, he is Japan."

"Japan, China, Russia, Germany, Italy…America, Britain, France, Spain…Little lady's right," Clay muttered in shock, pointing at them and listing off the correct nations.

"So, what, you're not human? You've been lying to us?" Raimundo asked.

"Pardon moi," France hummed. "But you have turned evil, twice, non?"

"Yeah?" Raimundo answered uneasily.

"There's your answer," he smirked.

"Kimiko never told you because you could have used the information to try and attack us, aru," China explained.

"That explains why Dashi gave it to Arthur Kirkland," Dojo realized. "It was because he was a country and could take care of it properly."

"Yeah, or so we thought," Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry, aru," China muttered.

"Don't worry, comrade, no one is blaming you," Russia assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If anyone should be blamed, it should be me," Arthur sighed. "I shouldn't have given you the egg when I took Hong Kong. I just thought that it would be a bit dangerous to have such a powerful artifact in the house with Hong Kong there, and with good reason."

"I wasn't that bad," Hong Kong muttered.

"You set his house on fire three times within one year," Taiwan giggled.

"You were that bad, aru," China agreed.

"I have another question," Lili announced, standing up. "We are going off topic. May I please know what the Yue Egg does?"

"Of course, we shouldn't have deviated like that," Arthur nodded. "When a nation like us, touches it at the same time as an evil being, like Chase Young, it creates 'new life'. But, this life is different than if two normal people were to activate it. If two normal people were to touch it, it would create a young child, 'new life'. Same thing with us. If two nations touched it, it would most likely create a child, or a city like Kimiko. But, if someone evil is the other person, what happens is…the…the 2Ps."

"The 2Ps?" Raimundo asked. He watched in confusion as nearly everyone shivered and shared a look of fear.

"The 2Ps," Kimiko whispered, "are essentially a second personality. They are our complete opposites."

"Where we are good, they are evil," Hungary explained.

"Where we're sane, they are insane," Austria added.

"They do whatever they want to get what they want," Belgium added.

"They are immortal," Prussia told them.

"As long as we are alive, they won't die," Italy said sadly.

"And the only way to get rid of them…" Kiku gulped.

"Is for me to seal them inside our heads," Arthur finished, pointing at his skull. "Right now the 2Ps are resting peacefully in our brains. They are locked inside a cage, which has been locked inside a trunk, which has been wrapped with chains and then put inside a safe, which has also been wrapped in chains, and then dipped into cement. That's the basic visual. They're there, but they're locked up tight."

"They can't get out without the help of the Yue Egg," Germany added.

"So, if they're your opposites, yet are you, how do we tell you apart?" Raimundo asked.

"Hopefully, you'll never need to know," Kimiko sighed.

"But the changes are obvious," America told them. "England's has pink eyes, mine has darker hair. France's has a beard, just obvious things that are different."

"And, you can also tell by the personality," Germany added. "Where our Italy is a weakling and constantly runs away, his 2P is merciless and ruthless."

"I'm sorry Germany," Italy muttered.

"Hey! Don't go making my Fratello cry you potato bastard!" Romano growled.

"So, there are some 2Ps we should be watching out for?" Raimundo asked.

"No," Arthur answered. "A few of us, those with the most dangerous ones, should be locked up until the Yue Egg is with the monks."

"And none of the nations can help you get it," Prussia told them. "It's too risky."

"Oui, I agree," France nodded. "But, who should be locked up?"

"Those we know are a threat," Arthur answered.

"That includes me, doesn't it?" Italy asked.

"Sorry Italy, but your 2P is strong," Germany apologized.

"I'll do it too," Kimiko announced. "My 2P is just as dangerous."

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "Switzerland, I'm sorry but we'll have to do the same to Liechtenstein."

"Why?" Switzerland shouted, slamming his hands on the desk in anger. "She's just a little girl! You can't do that to her!"

"Be honest, how good of a shot is she?" Alfred asked.

"I cower in fear when I point the gun, I wince and get scared when I pull the trigger, and the force pushes me onto the ground," Liechtenstein answered with pink cheeks.

"That means hers is mostly as good a shot as Switzerland," Austria realized. "Maybe even better."

"And since Lili is so pure, innocent, and shy, hers is dirty, ruthless, and loud," Kimiko told him.

"But you can't lock her up!" Vash shouted. "I won't let you!"

"Big brother," Liechtenstein whispered, grabbing his hand. "I'll be fine, promise."

"Alright, but if anything happens to her, you can bet someone will pay," Switzerland threatened.

"I'll be locked up as well," Arthur hummed.

"Austria too," Hungary announced, holding her husband's hand.

"We don't know what he's like, but I'm not a fighter," Austria reminded them.

"I'll say, you got your ass kicked by Hungary over 50 times," Switzerland snorted. "I had to save you."

"Shut up," Austria muttered.

"Alright, all the weaker countries, and those that know if their 2P is one of the worst will be locked up until the Yue Egg is back in the hands of good," Arthur announced.

"What are we going to use?" Romano asked.

"Si, if one of our 2Ps get free then they could easily find you and get you out," Spain agreed. "Normal jail cells won't work."

"We won't be using normal jail cells," Kimiko smirked, fiddling with her phone. "We're going to get an evil boy genius to build some for us. I know exactly how to get him to make them for us!"

"How?" Switzerland asked.

"Through the power of blackmail my neutral friend!" Kimiko smiled.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this," Raimundo groaned, rubbing his temples.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright, we're almost there!" Dojo announced.

"Destination, Jack Spicer's house," Kimiko smirked, pointing at the large white mansion. "He could probably build something similar to the Sphere of Yun; which is an impenetrable prison."

"I remember him," Liechtenstein nodded. "He tried to flirt with Belarus at the party."

"Yes," Kimiko nodded. "Lucky for us, he got way drunk."

"I knew I wasn't going to like this," Raimundo groaned, as Dojo landed.

"Let's go," Dojo smiled.

"Let's take the front entrance this time, just to freak him out," Kimiko suggested.

"Whatever you think is best, love," Arthur sighed. Kimiko hooked arms with Lili and walked up to the front door. Lili lifted her hand and gently knocked on the door. A blonde woman opened the door and looked at the large group in confusion.

"Hi, we're here to see Jack," Kimiko smiled.

"Oh, are you his friends? Well, he's in the basement," The woman smiled, ushering them in.

"Thank you," Kimiko bowed her head.

"Thank you very, very much," Lili nodded, tugging her dress skirt into a small curtsy.

"You girls are so kind," the woman giggled. "If Jackie does anything, you can always just yell for me."

"Thank you," Kimiko nodded.

"Let's get the show on the road," Clay muttered as they walked through the house.

"How do you know where the basement is?" Austria asked.

"You don't want to know," Kimiko smirked.

"You scare me sometimes, Kimiko," Canada said nervously.

"Who are you?" the white polar bear in his arms asked.

"I'm Canada…your owner," the Canadian sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," Switzerland muttered.

"Agreed," Germany nodded.

"After this, can we have pasta?" Italy asked.

* * *

Jack nodded his head to the loud rock music that was playing as he was bent over his table, working on his Jackbots. "I need one more adjustment," he muttered to himself. His music suddenly stopped and he turned around in annoyance, glaring at the person. He froze when he stared at a picture on a phone. His entire face went red as he took in the image of him and Raimundo making out. "The _HELL_ is that?" He screamed in horror, backing up.

"I thought I deleted that photo!" Raimundo shouted, his face also red.

"She takes several photos," Italy smiled. "In case something happens to the first."

"What do want with me?" Jack screamed.

"We need you to make us some prisons," Arthur answered, looking around.

"This place is so dirty," Austria groaned, looking around.

"Why would I make you prisons?" Jack asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll send this photo to every villain we've ever met," Kimiko answered. "Along with the video I have of you two."

"You shot a video?" Raimundo and Jack shouted in horror.

"Of course she did," Liechtenstein giggled happily.

"You know what, you're a little scary," Germany muttered, taking a step away from Kimiko.

"Wait, most of them don't have a phone, so, I win!" Jack cheered.

"There is such a thing as a DVD and a printer. I can give them a portable DVD player with the video and I can print the photos and give it to them when I see them!" Kimiko giggled.

"Bloody hell, you are scary when it comes to blackmail," England muttered in horror.

"Thank goodness I remain neutral," Switzerland agreed.

"That is why I do not mess with her," Germany told them.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," Kimiko hissed. "I do happen to have an embarrassing photo of you from that party! All of you!"

"I didn't say anything," Austria defended.

"Okay, what do you want?" Jack whined.

"Like we said, we need you to make prisons for us," Kimiko answered. "Something like the Sphere of Yun, minus the power taking part."

"Can I ask what you need them for?" Jack asked.

"No," Switzerland answered. He took out a shotgun and pointed it at Jack. "Just build it." The redhead squeaked and backed up, staring at the gun nervously.

"It needs to be able to fit several people and have separators," Arthur told him. "No way to get in, at all. Once you're in, no one else can get in. And there's no way out."

"Got it, when do you need it," Jack asked, pulling some blueprint sheets towards him.

"Now," Kimiko answered.

"I can't make something that fast!" Jack protested. He saw another phone, but it was playing a video of him and Raimundo.

"This is currently muted," Lili smiled sweetly "Do you want me to turn the volume on? Because if you must know, you two were quite loud. Neither of you would stop moaning."

"NO!" Jack and Raimundo screamed.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Raimundo groaned, holding his stomach.

"Same here," Jack moaned, clutching his mouth.

"Lili! Why do you have that on your phone?" Vash shouted at his little sister.

"Kimiko sent it to me before the meeting started," Lili smiled.

"I was planning this when we found out Chase has the Yue Egg," Kimiko smirked.

"The Yue Egg?" Jack asked. "Chase doesn't have that one."

"What, then who does?" Canada questioned.

"I do, it's over there," Jack told them, pointing the egg, which was on a shelf.

"You mean _you're_ the one that broke into my home?" Arthur shouted. "I'm gonna bloody kill you!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" Jack shouted, jumping away from him. "I didn't go to get it, okay! It was sent to me!"

"Who sent it to you?" Liechtenstein asked, taking the egg.

"Lili! Be careful!" Vash gasped, rushing over to his sister.

"I don't know," Jack insisted. "I went to bed, and the next morning, I came down here and it was on my table with a note. All the note said was that it was the Yue Egg and to be careful."

"That does not make any sense," Omi muttered. "We know Chase took it from Arthur's home."

"Yeah, he attacked Arthur, and then erased his memory using the Wushan Geyser. Why would he give it to you?" Clay questioned.

"Especially when he knows what it can do," Kimiko agreed, accepting the Wu from Lili.

"You guys can't take it! That's mine!" Jack protested.

"Sorry, but we can and we will," Germany growled, taking out a gun of his own and pointing it at him.

"You better do as Ludwig says and let us leave here with it," Feliciano giggled, winking at Jack. "He's quite fierce!"

"Take it! Just don't shoot me!" Jack screamed.

"I guess now we don't need the prisons," Austria commented. "Feliciano, do you want to come over for some cake?"

"Really Mister Rodreich?" Italy gasped. "Sure!"

"Well, our business here is over," Clay muttered.

"Yeah, let's just go," Raimundo huffed.

"Jack, we don't need those prisons, but just remember, I have dirt on you!" Kimiko smirked. "And don't even try to sneak in and delete it, I don't even have the full collection. Let's go Lili."

"Big Brother, can I stay at the temple with Kimiko for a while?" Lili asked as they left.

"It was fun when I was there! Kimiko and I made pasta and pizza!" Italy smiled.

"Oh! We could make some cheese fondue! And some Kasknopfle!" Liechtenstein smiled.

"I am not letting Lili out of my site," Switzerland huffed.

"That's mighty fine, we have plenty of room for the both of you!" Clay smiled. Jack watched them walk out of his basement. The red head groaned as the door closed. He fell down into his seat and slammed his head on the table.

"My life sucks."

* * *

**And...that's story is over. I kinda fell out of it, which is why it has such a crappy ending. But, fear not, I'm writing a sequel. It's called Harajuku's Temple. Keep an eye out for it.**


	13. Explanation

Okay I just want to give an explanation of things. I wrote the last chapter a few months ago and couldn't think of anything so I decided to end it there. But then I remembered everything I wanted to do so I decided to write a sequel, I'm working on it, but it isn't one of my main priorities, unfortunately. But maybe with Xiaolin Showdown coming back on Monday, I'll be re-inspired and be able to do what I originally wanted to do in the sequel. Sorry if I disappointed you for giving up. It just wasn't my main priority, and really the whole goal of it was to introduce Kimiko as a city, and gain a little insight on what her life is like, and her interactions with some of the countries. When I get the sequel posted, WHEN not IF, I will do more of what I originally wanted as well as add in Kimiko's interactions with the monks and countries, and how the monks will interact with them, now that they know the truth. Again, this isn't one of my main priorities unfortunately, but I do want to get it done, and I do want to do it well, so it may take a while for the sequel to be posted. But you've got the title, and in case you forget, here it is again: Harajuku's Temple, and so you can keep an eye out for that.


End file.
